


Infinitely Worsening

by Kacchan_FightMeIDareYouCowards



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacchan_FightMeIDareYouCowards/pseuds/Kacchan_FightMeIDareYouCowards
Summary: Tommy lived his life relatively well with Tubbo and Ranboo. All their lives it'd been the three of them versus the world.Tubbo with his computer smarts, Ranboo and his teleportation, Tommy with his wings. They made the perfect vigilante crew.But the mafia? Way above their heads.That doesn't stop Tommy. Maybe the mafias obsession with the boy just might get it through his thick head how screwed they actually were.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 337





	1. Fucking Up

With a hand carefully pressing against the gunshot wound in Tommy's side, the beaten boy limped his way into a small apartment, luckily first floor rather then having to take the stairs. The apartments were shitty and rundown, but the closest thing the boys had to a home. 

The lights were off, giving Tommy hope as he headed to the bathroom. Now to stitch himself up before they found out- 

"Tommy?" Ranboo peeked his head out of the masters bedroom, and normally it would've resulted in Tommy teasingly biting out some taunt at the mismatched boy, but now he could only try and stumble into the bathroom before his legs had the chance to give out on him. 

Tommy didn't even make it a few steps before collapsing to the ground. 

"TUBBO!" Ranboo yelled, rushing next to the fallen boy. 

Tubbo responded quickly, slamming the door all the way open and glaring at the two. 

"Tommy- what'd you do?!" 

"It's nothin," Tommy murmured, words slurred from blood loss. 

"That is not nothing!" Tubbo hissed, helping Ranboo gently peel the boy from the ground and into the bathroom. 

Ranboo helped Tommy get situated on the sink while Tubbo yanked open a cabinet and grabbed a first aid kit. Ranboo studied the winged boy carefully. A dark bruise had swollen his cheek, lip been busted on the same side, and blood dripping onto the ground from Tommy's side. 

"What were you thinking?!" Tubbo spat, shining a flashlight into his side wound. "The fuck, Tommy! We were right here! If you needed help you should've said so, you idiot!" 

Tommy nodded in agreement though his head was spinning so badly he couldn't focus on the words Tubbo was furiously spewing. 

Passing Ranboo the tweezers, Tubbo halted his lecturing long enough to grab Tommy's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. 

"Sorry Toms, this is gonna hurt."

Ranboo plunged the tweezers into Tommy's side. 

***

Tommy groaned, resisting the urge to sit up from the couch he was currently resting on. Tubbo would kill him for even considering it. 

His side was bandaged after Ranboo had dug the bullet out, and it had hurt like a bitch. Even with his advanced healing, Tubbo refused to let Tommy out with them on the next nights patrol, and Ranboo had stayed quiet, too scared to try and convince the explosive bee boy otherwise. Pussy. 

Tommy groaned again, this time out of sheer boredom. His injuries had all but healed, but his head still ached from the lecture he'd received on Tubbo's end. That boy had words to say. 

Flipping out the computer Tubbo had left with him, Tommy connected to Ranboo and Tubbo's Bluetooth headphones. 

"How's it going?" He questioned sourly. 

"It's going fine," Ranboo announced, though the way he sounded out of breathe said otherwise. 

Tommy frowned. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Tubbo agreed, though his voice shook. 

Liar. 

"I'm coming to your location-,"

"No your not!" Tubbo interrupted. 

Ranboo cursed on his side before the soft buzz of his teleporting could be heard. 

"What's going on over there?" Tommy demanded, worry shaking his own voice. 

"Nothing for you to worry about!" Tubbo's yell wasn't aimed purposely at him but it still made Tommy flinch nonetheless. "Sorry- bit of a situation here." 

More cursing could be heard and muffled shouts from the background. 

Tommy sucked in a deep not-so-calming breath. "Please," he begged, "I know I fucked up but I didn't mean to go patrol without you! Let me help!" 

Ranboo snorted. 

Tubbo rolled his eyes. "You just 'accidentally' went on a patrol by yourself? At two in the morning?"

"It was supposed to be a walk! I didn't mean to get jumped!"

Silence followed. 

"Please!" Tommy tried. "I just wanted to clear my head!" 

Both boys could practically hear Tubbo gritting his teeth, and when Ranboo teleported again, Tommy knew he'd won. 

"Follow the coordinates on the screen, grab a car! We need a quick out!" Ranboo ordered, and Tommy bolted upwards with a mock salute though no one was there. 

"Be there in five!" 

Flipping his wings out, Tommy dove into the sky and took off, not wasting any time on the pleasantries of flying, per say the wind brushing against his hair or the way the nights moon glowed against his golden wings. 

Following the coordinates Tommy had burned into his head led him across town, but flying above the clouds in the nights sky kept him undetected and safe. Well, as safe as an orphan vigilante could be. 

Dropping down from the clouds led Tommy to a warehouse, no street lamps but that didn't matter, Tommy's eyes had already adjusted. 

No sign of Tubbo or Ranboo. 

A few guys in black suits blended into the area a little too easily for Tommy's liking, but no sign of his best friends. Where'd they gone? Worry twisted his stomach, but he forced the panic down. Right now Tommy needed his head clear. He was a big man- he could do this. 

Landing behind them, Tommy strained his ears to listen to what they were saying. 

"...two kids, wrong place, wrong time," The first man muttered to his friend. 

"Yeah, I almost feel bad for them," the second agreed. 

"Too bad, they put up a hell of a figh-,"

Tommy had heard enough. Turning, he quickly fluttered over to the giant warehouse, landing easily on a windowpane and quietly sliding it open. Inside, he perched on the sill, eyes widened at the scene before him. 

Tubbo and Ranboo had been forced to their knees in front of the best known mafia rulers in Dream Essempe. A man with a smiley face mask that had to be Dream, a man with wings that opposed Tommy's in almost way, Philza, another with white glasses, most likely George, and the sharp eared, crowned Techno. 

Tommy almost started spewing curses. Ranboo should've teleported away, but probably wasn't in fear of leaving Tubbo. Not that Tommy would've done any differently, but if he can grab Tubbo, then Ranboo can teleport safely without fear for the boy. 

Tommy moved at the first sight of a glinting gun in one of the men in blacks hands. Dropping to the ground, wings out and helping guide him forward, Tommy yanked Tubbo up by the waist before shooting back into the air before anyone could react. 

"Take that, bitches!" Tommy crowed, turning and twisting to avoid the shots being fired in his direction as he flew through the window. 

Just like that, they were gone. 

Phil had a thoughtful expression on his face but turned to look at the third boy, only to burst out into laughter. That boy was gone too- only purple particles remaining behind. 

Impressive. 

***

Tommy howled in excitement as he dove back above the clouds, laughter filling the air mixing with Tubbo's own. 

"Alright, that was pretty cool," Tubbo admitted once the laughter had subsided. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow playfully. "Pretty cool? That was fucking awesome! Did you see their faces?! Those bastards don't mess with my family!" 

Tubbo couldn't keep his own smile off his face, mirroring Tommy's the rest of the way until they landed in front of their building and scrambled in, basically knocking Ranboo over with a tackle-hug at the exhausted boy. Teleporting always took so much out of him. 

"If you'd brought me with you, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Tommy finally started. 

It surprised Tubbo it'd taken this long. 

"I could've helped! I'm a big man!" 

"Tommy, you needed rest," Ranboo warily pointed out. 

Tommy snorted. "Look who's talking." Tommy had a point, Ranboo looked ready to collapse. 

At the reminder, Tubbo took Ranboos arm and started leading him to the master bedroom, where a large bed took up the corner of the room. 

"Get some rest, I'll handle Tommy."

"I don't need to be 'handled' you prick!" 

"Oh, shush, Tommy!"

"YOU shush, you absolute fucking-,"

"HEY! I'm trying to SLEEP!"

***

Phil sat behind a desk in a book filled office. He tilted his head at the files that had been received upon 'request.' 

Tommyinnit.   
Ranboo.   
Tubbo. 

The three orphans who had managed to get in their way. And successfully escape. Quite the accomplishment, but only one of the three truly fascinated the man. 

Tommyinnit. 

The boy with wings. 

Not wings like Phil's, instead of the dark grey, the boys were a glowing golden. Much smaller though he was more agile while Phil favored speed. He'd never seen another being with wings before. 

He clicked a button on his desk calling the secretary in the other room. 

"Yes sir?"

"Call my sons up."

***

Tommy'd headed out for a... 'run' when he bumped into the strange man. He'd been wearing a black beanie and brown coat, brown curled hair brushed to the side and partly covering one of his eyes. 

"What do you want?" Tommy spat. 

The man frowned. "Those aren't very good manners." 

"So? What are you gonna do about it?"

The man shrugged. "Dunno. What's a kid like you doing alone, anyways? This is a dangerous part of town." 

"I'm a big man, I can handle it!" Tommy grinned, flashing the man his teeth daringly. 

The man chuckled. "Alright, you little gremlin child. How about I see you around, yeah?" 

"How about you don't," Tommy countered, with a 'hmp.' 

The man just snorted and sent Tommy a half assed wave as he disappeared into the night. 

Tommy waited a moment to ensure he was gone before running off in the direction of his apartment, wings fluttering in excitement. 

He'd gotten the mans wallet. 

Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy huddled around the table, staring at the items in the wallet, awe sparking. 

Nearly a thousand dollars.   
A pocketknife.   
And a note. 

"What's the note say?" Tubbo muttered, trying to decipher the dancing letters with no luck before passing it to Tommy. 

He cleared his throat.   
"Gremlin child,   
Stealing isn't polite."   
Tommy paused to scowl.   
"I've left you some gifts but it won't happen again. When we meet again I expect much better behavior from you." 

"WHO DOES THIS BITCH THINK HE IS?!" Tommy shouted, and Ranboo elbowed him in the side when Tubbo winced. 

"No need to yell." 

"Right- sorry." Tommy ducked his head apologetically. 

"Continue," Tubbo waved. 

"I- ugh, fine." Tommy didn't stop glaring at the paper as he continued.   
"Don't be such a pain in the future, my brother won't stand for it like I do.   
See you soon." 

"That's it?" Tubbo wondered. "What a weird note."

"This is bullshit," Tommy agreed. "I'm never meeting that weirdo again!" 

Ranboo nodded thoughtfully. "I think it's better that way."

As it turns out, Tommy didn't have a choice in the matter. 

The next time he ran into the man was roughly a week later during a grocery run. It had started raining just as he had been ready to leave, arms full of bags.

"Fucking rain," Tommy groaned, staring at the harsh downpour. 

"I can give you a ride," beanie man offered from where he was leaning casually against a railing. 

Tommy bit down a flinch. "No. Fuck off." 

"Alright, suit yourself." 

But when Tommy took a step into the rain, beanie man followed. Tommy swung around to glare. 

"Why are you following me?!" 

The man tilted his head. "I wanted to talk. Get to know you maybe." 

"I don't want to get to know you! Leave me alone, creep!" 

"That's not very nice." 

"I don't give a fuck!" 

"That language will have to be fixed too," beanie man muttered under his breathe, just out of earshot from Tommy. 

Tommy huffed. "Quit following me!" Taking long strides, he started to walk, though pointedly in the opposite direction he'd originally started in. 

The man followed Tommy curiously. "This isn't the right direction."

"How do you know that? Fucking stalker." 

Beanie man shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough."

Tommy didn't like that at all. 

He let the rain pelt him and cloud his vision until he had gotten them both completely lost, beanie man rumbling on about random things while Tommy ignored him furiously. 

Finally, Tommy spread his wings, and with a stiff, tight hold on his bags, he took off into the air, golden wings shaking from the coldness of the rain. 

Tommy was all too aware of beanie mans gaze prickling into him as he flew, but above the clouds he knew it'd be impossible to see him. 

Now to get home.


	2. Beanie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grounding in the worst way possible.

Tommy stopped telling Ranboo and Tubbo of his run-ins with the beanie man after it started becoming a daily thing. Even now, they barely exchanged words, beanie man making some offhand comment about manners and Tommy cussing him out, but he didn't want to keep worrying his friends. 

Eventually, he had been introduced to robot dude, a guy just about beanie mans height who barely talked, and when he did he sounded suspiciously like a robot stuck on the same tone. 

He'd only meant robot dude maybe twice, but each time Tommy had seen him talking with beanie man before the two would spot him and robot dude would slink off. 

Tommy never missed the gun and sword he kept tucked away in his belt. 

The duo seemed awfully familiar, but no matter how much Tommy tried to decipher it, he couldn't figure out how. Maybe it was how often they'd started appearing in the corner of his eyes- just outside his vision before disappearing. Whatever it was, they scared Tommy. 

Tommy grinned at Tubbo, who had seated himself crisscrossed on the couch next to Ranboo, unaware of the idiocy the boy was planning. 

"Can I go on a patrol?" 

Ranboo frowned. "Alone? Why don't I come with you?" 

Tommy shook his head. "It's drizzling, you'd get hurt." 

"Why do you want to go on patrol this late?" Tubbo questioned suspiciously. 

"Just want to go for a walk. But you know how well that turns out."

It was true, no walk for any of them had ever turned out to be just a walk. Their was always some robbery, some heist, some trouble lurking around the corner. 

Tubbo sighed, but made sure to exaggerate it. "Fine. I'll be keeping an eye on your coordinates though, call if something happens. Got it?"

Tubbo glared until Tommy sheepishly nodded. 

If this went right, he wouldn't have to lie to them again. 

Tommy waited until his Bluetooth headphones had been hooked up to Tubbo's computer before shooting them a wave and taking off. 

True to his word, it was drizzling out, but Tommy payed it no mind. Down the road, along the sidewalk, through a few alleyways. He needed a secluded spot for this intervention. 

The screaming up ahead made him drop his ideas and race forward, silently cursing his bad luck and himself for not expecting this to happen. 

A young boy had been shoved against a wall, probably just a little younger then Tubbo, with a lean man, white headband splitting his black hair holding him against it. 

Across from him stood a shadowy figure, black horns jutting out of his head. Probably some ability, which might cause a problem for Tommy. 

"Come on, Sapnap. It's not worth it, we need to get back," the shadowy figure sighed. He obviously had no interest in the little boy, only further infuriating Tommy. 

"He tried to take my wallet! The little brat needs a lesson!" Sapnap announced carelessly. 

"Ey! Fuck off, won't you?!" Tommy snarled, raising his wings to try and bigger himself up. 

The two men didn't even spare the boy a glance, the one called Sapnap pushing the boy harder and making him give a small cry of pain. 

That was all it took for Tommy to fly forward, slamming his foot into Sapnaps side with surprising trained strength and actually making the man stumble backwards, releasing the small boy who dropped to the ground, trembling and tears pattering down with the rain. 

Shadowy man had the audacity to look surprised, releasing a small and quiet, "Oh." 

Sapnap reacted quickly, throwing a punch at the boy who jumped back to dodge, wings fluttering and helping him go on the defense, a continuous cycle of jumping back and dodging the mans blows. 

"Aren't you going to help?" Sapnap snarled at the shadowy man. 

"Nah, you got yourself into that mess," shadowy man shrugged. "I'll meet you at the base." 

Turning around, shadowy man didn't wait for a response before disappearing into the shadows and Tommy spat, 

"Ey Bitch! I'm coming for you next, motherfucker!" 

A small "language," echoed around the alley before it was gone along with any traces of the shadowy man. 

Tommy's head got snapped sideways, knocking him backwards as he spit out a curse. That's what he got for getting distracted. 

But that one hit was all Sapnap needed. 

Tommy didn't recover in time before the man was upon him, swinging another fist into his face and knocking Tommy to the ground. 

The man was strong- not like the normal goons Tommy was used to dealing with. 

On the ground, Sapnap didn't stop his assault, slamming his foot over and over again into Tommy until the boy was coughing up blood violently, a mess of bruises and gashes littering ripped clothing. 

His broken headset dropped to the ground carelessly and Tommy cussed even louder. Replacing that would be a bitch. 

A final stop knocked all the breath out of Tommy, and then all went dark. 

Tommy lifted his head weakly as his vision slowly cleared, still blurry and the gentle rain was not helping. The boy from before was still trembling on the floor next to him, and Tommy waited until Sapnap was out of sight before pushing himself up and passing a wallet to the boy. 

"This is what you were after, right?" A coughing fit overtook Tommy, and more blood splattered to the edge of his mouth. 

He wiped at it, only successful in smearing it further. 

The boy hesitantly took the wallet from Tommy's hand, before bowing his head to the boy and taking off running. Tommy watched him with sympathetic eyes. He hoped the wallet held enough money for whatever he needed. 

Stumbling back home, it was only then he realized how badly his stomach was aching. That was the last thing he remembered before searing pain and then darkness. 

***

Waking up was painful, head pounding and stomach aching though not as bad as it had been before. The rain had ceased but now the moon shone brightly from between clouds. 

Stumbling up, Tommy started limping his way out of the alleyway, groans escaping his busted lips. 

His plan had failed miraculously and now he had probably given Ranboo and Tubbo heart attacks. 

Tommy's eyes felt heavy but he fought through it, slowly but surely making his way back home. Back to the road, out the alleyways, and forcing himself into his apartment. 

Everything was dark and silent. Had they gone to sleep? 

"Hello?" Tommy weakly called out. 

No response. 

A spark of worry hinted in his stomach but Tommy shoved it down. They were probably asleep. 

Carefully creaking open the door to the masters bedroom, Tommy's panic started to bubble. No one in sight. Now, he was racing though every of the three rooms in the tiny apartment, tearing it apart for a possible note as he searched for his clearly missing best friends. 

"Tubbo?! Ranboo?! Where are you?!" Desperation made his voice shaky, panic forcing tears from his eyes. 

When it was clear that no note had been left behind and his friends were gone, Tommy collapsed onto the floor in the living room, eyes wide, breath caught in his throat at the possible implication. 

His friends had left him. 

Had Tubbo and Ranboo really abandoned him? They'd gone through so much together.... Tommy couldn't think straight. It wasn't long before he started hyperventilating on the floor, curled in a ball as he sobbed weakly. Tommy's vision blurred horribly as he choked out wails and bit back full on screams. Agony wracked his body pathetically. 

Why was he so surprised? Everyone abandoned him eventually. It was Tommy's own fault for being so loud and annoying all the time. For getting so attached. 

Another choked sob, followed by another wail. The noise and panic covered up the sound of his front door being torn open, and a lanky man that Tommy would've recognized as beanie man climbing inside. 

"Aw, Toms," he cooed, leaning down in front of the boy who was to wrapped up to realize what was happening, "don't worry. I won't leave you." 

Everything went black. 

***

Tommy awoke with a clear head this time, on a way softer surface then anything Ranboo, Tubbo or him had owned. 

Ranboo and Tubbo. 

The reminder sent a fresh wave of agony reeling through Tommy, heart aching like it was about to explode. That was all it took to make his head start pounding again. 

Forcing down the oncoming panic attack, Tommy weakly pushed himself upwards to take a better look around the new room. Right now he had to focus on his situation, he could get answers later. 

Everything was a pristine white or grey, a nicely sized dresser with a tv mounted above it in front of the bed, a lushes rug for the flooring, and absolutely no windows in sight. 

There goes that plan. 

Pushing himself off the bed, Tommy glanced around for anything useful he could use. The results- nothing. 

Three doors were apparent, split evenly between the walls. Tommy hesitantly reached out to the first one, sliding it open to reveal a gorgeous and way too big bathroom. The next door was a closet, simple and smaller then the bathroom but still quite well sized. The final door, assuming that was the way out, was locked. 

Tommy groaned. Of course it was. What else should he have expected? Still, life just couldn't ever go his way. 

But, Tommy did have one thing on him. 

His pocket knife. 

Widened grin that made Tommy's guts twist anxiously, he yanked out the knife and flipped it open. Now to do what he did best- ruin everything. 

Jumping back onto the bed, the first thing he went for was the pillows. Wings fluttering, Tommy didn't hesitate to let out his anger, shredding the pillows to bits until soft feathers were flying everywhere. 

Next it was the blanket and the sheets turn, and Tommy didn't hold back, diving the knife into the blanket and ripping, over and over again. 

When he finished, shredded cloth had fallen in every direction and even the bed had been opened violently and stuffing thrown out. 

The knife had been scraped along the pristine dresser, ruining the elegantly painted beauty, and the walls weren't free from harm either, except the knife wasn't able to do as much damage as Tommy had hoped, only barely etching into the wallpaper. The tv was the only thing that had been untouched, mostly cause Tommy wanted entertainment should he be stuck here for a while. At least, until they noticed what he'd done to the room. 

Tommy stuck his middle finger up at the obvious camera in the corner of the room, spitting curses all the while. 

Those pricks would regret kidnapping him. 

***

Phil sighed. At least he wasn't being cooped in his office at the moment, instead being in the grand living room he and his boys spent most of their time in, together. 

Techno and Wilbur sat on either side of him on the couch, intently watching the large flat screened television in front of them. At the moment, it had camera footage pulled up of Tommy flipping off the cameras. The room was in chaos around him. 

"You're right," Phil noted, tilted smile on his face, "He really does have no manners." 

"That's okay," Techno, or robot dude, hummed. "We can teach him."

"I'm glad you boys took a liking to him, too. It would've been much harder if you hadn't." 

Wilbur smiled. "The little gremlin child has no idea what he's gotten into."

***

Tommy didn't end up waiting much longer before the door opened. Not that he was waiting in the room for them, but instead he had shoved himself into the furthest corner from the door in the closet. 

Fresh wounds had been dug into Tommy's arms, nails filled with pieces of his skin as a result. The nail scratches were raw and stung, but Tommy needed that right now. 

Needed the grounding. 

And then, the closet door was opening.


	3. Robbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mummified.

In front of Tommy, to his absolute horror, was Philza. 

"What do you want?" Tommy snarled, despite the way his wings trembled behind him. 

Phil's own dull grey wings shifted. "I'm here to check on you. We couldn't see you on the camera and got a little worried." 

"We?" Tommy murmured, then louder, "Why are you watching me? Fucking creeps." 

Philza offered Tommy an unsettling smile. "Now, now. That's not how you should talk to your dad."

Tommy froze. "Excuse me?" His voice came out weaker then he would've liked. 

Phil shrugged, as though he were talking about an everyday thing. "I was going to tell you over dinner, but congrats. You've been adopted."

"Like- officially?" Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Yes, officially." Amusement lit Phil's tone. 

"You can't do that without my consent, or I at least need to have been in the orphanage or something... right?" Under his breathe, "I don't know how this shit works..."

"Tommy. I literally own the city. I can do whatever I want." 

Tommy had to give him that. Being rich let you get away with a lot of things. Even if it were unfair, it was true. Bastard. 

"You're a bitch," Tommy finally decided on, after a lapse of silence. 

Phil sighed. "We'll work on it." 

Tommy sunk deeper into the corner when Phil took another step forward, holding out a hand for the boy to take. 

Tommy made no moves to accept. 

"Don't you want out of this room?" Phil asked teasingly. 

Tommy nodded, pushing himself up unsteadily as his head spun and vision darkened. Probably from lack of water. When his head cleared, Phil was staring at him intently, worry brightening his eyes. 

Tommy bared his teeth at the man. "What?!" 

"You need to get some water," Phil sighed. He gestured to the door. "Come on." 

Tommy already knew he wouldn't be accepting any food or water from the man, but anything to get out of the room. 

Walking through the shredded room was only a reminder of the damage Tommy had inflicted. Phil noticed Tommy watching him carefully after doing a quick examination of the room. 

"I'd prefer you don't do that, but I understand you needed to take your frustration out of something. Better the room then yourself." Phil sent Tommy a wary look, glancing almost worriedly at the scratches along his arms. 

Tommy noticed him staring and quickly hid them behind his back with a forceful glare, basically shouting for the man to shove off.

Outside the room was a fancy looking hallway overlooking a grand living room. Everything seemed to be in pristine condition, neat and tidied. 

Tommy decided he'd have fun messing this up.

Following his 'dad' downstairs, their was a huge living room that had to be about the size of their little apartment, which was still quite impressive. A large u-shaped couch wrapped around the entire room, circling a tv that had a video of Tommy destroying his room on repeat. 

And watching it, sat beanie man and robot dude. 

The color drained from Tommy's face as the two swiveled around and suddenly the boy had never felt stupider. 

Wilbur Soot and Technoblade. 

"Ey, fuck you both!" Tommy spat out, viciously glaring at the two though it wasn't all that intimidating as Tommy trembled. 

Wilbur sighed, though a sick fondness laced his voice. "Watch the language."

Technoblade tilted his head at the boy, giving him a threatening glare. Tommy didn't want to know what that threat could be so he snapped his mouth shut. 

Phil waved a hand at the boys. "That's enough. Why don't you sit down Tommy, and we can all have a talk?" 

"I don't want to have a talk!" Tommy snapped. 

Phil's gaze darkened. "Sit down, Tommy." 

Tommy found himself sitting on the very edge of the grand couch obediently before immediately and silently berating himself for it. Since when had he become a pussy? 

Phil smiled, obviously pleased at the reaction. "Good. Then why don't we start by going over the basic rules?" 

"I'm a big man! I don't need any rules!" 

Techno let out an amused 'tch' from his corner of the couch where he had a leg carelessly draped over the other. 

Wilbur just kept his own tilted and calculating look. "Don't be ridiculous, you're just a child. Of course you need rules." 

"I do no-,"

"That's enough," Phil silenced. "This isn't up for debate." 

Tommy huffed and crossed his arms sulkily, but didn't try and hold off the seemingly inevitable any longer. What a bunch of stubborn assholes. 

"You're not to go downstairs or anywhere near the basement." 

Tommy snorted, still refusing to face the men. 

"Until you've proven you can be trusted, you will be accompanied by someone at all times," Phil continued, ignoring the exaggerated groan from the boy. "You will listen to your brothers and I, or anyone under our control." 

"Their not my brothers!" Tommy bit out with a venomous snarl. 

Phil sighed. "I understand that this will take adjusting, but I won't put up with it for long, so I'd suggest accepting it now. But just this once I'll let it slide." 

"Thanks, your majesty," Tommy muttered sourly. 

Phil ignored the remark. "And the cursing stops." 

"Like hell it does." 

"Bad won't stand for it," Wilbur chuckled. 

Techno nodded in agreement. 

"Who's been bad?" Tommy demanded. "I'm not the one who kidnapped a kid!" 

"First of all, you were adopted. Second off, no one was 'bad,' Bad is a person," Phil explained. 

"Well, not sure I want to meet this 'Bad,'" Tommy decided. 

"He's going to be a teacher at the school you're going to go to, but I don't want you alone with him anyways. He doesn't exactly work for us." 

"He's pretty neutral in settings like that," Wilbur piped up. 

"Bad won't try anything with us there," Techno declared. 

"We've gone over the rules," Tommy grit out through clenched teeth, "Now can I leave?" 

"No. I want you to know our abilities." So you don't try to escape, remained unsaid. 

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." All Tommy wanted was to be back in his shitty apartment with Ranboo and Tubbo, throwing popcorn at the tv and cussing out the dumb idiots prancing around, not in this shit show. 

"Mine are obviously my wings," Phil let them widen behind him, nearly knocking over a vase. "Techno has enhanced abilities." 

"Like speed and strength and shit?" Tommy confirmed, when Techno gave a small nod. "And what can you do, beanie boy?" Tommy turned to Wilbur with a scowl. 

"I can control people with my voice," Wilbur grinned, teeth glistening warningly. 

Tommy had never felt more exhausted, despite having got the most... 'sleep' he had in months, possibly years. 

"Can I go now?" 

Phil nodded. "I guess you do need some real rest, so Techno can take you back to your room. Sleep well, kiddo." 

Techno stood, and Tommy just sighed. 

'I'm not a kid!' He wanted to scream, but the way his eyelids were tugging at his face helped him resist the stupid urge. Wings fluttering behind him, Tommy followed Techno back up the stairs and into the new roo- cell. 

It was the same cell that Tommy had started in, but to his shock, everything had been cleaned up and fixed. No more tattered sheets and blankets, the walls have been repaved, and the tv had been taken out. 

Tommy sent a questioning look to Techno. 

"Tv is a privilege you currently don't have," the monotone boy shrugged. 

He placed a firm hand on Tommy, forcing him into the fresh room before putting a hand out expectantly. 

Tommy frowned in confusion. "What?" 

"Wilburs pocketknife." 

Tommy clenched his teeth tightly. "No." 

"Don't be a brat," Techno sighed. "Give me the knife." 

"Come and get it, robot boy," Tommy taunted, dancing backwards with his wings out challengingly. 

Techno shot forward with an unexpected amount of speed, grabbing Tommy by arms right where his new scratches had been etched into his skin and making the boy release a surprised wail as a sharp jolt of pain burned him. 

Techno reached into the pocket of Tommy's pathetically ripped up hoodie and yanked the knife out before releasing him, allowing Tommy to drop to the floor, cradling his scratched up arms as tears welled in his eyes that he desperately tried to force down. 

"You fucking prick-!" 

Techno slammed the door behind him, leaving Tommy alone in the disgustingly new room. 

All Tommy could manage to get himself to do was crawl to the only door he would be safe-ish in, the closet. Not bothering shutting the door behind him, Tommy shrank back to the corner of the small room, curling in on himself and shivering against the cool temperature. 

Being left alone forced him to become plagued with torturous thoughts. He wanted his friends. 

***

Tubbo shivered in the small cage he had been forced into. He leaned against the only warmth source he had access to- Ranboo. 

Tears pricked at his eyes. While Tubbo loved Ranboo, he missed Tommy. It wasn't okay unless all three of them were there, together. And now Tommy was missing, probably thinking some stupid things about being abandoned. Not that Tubbo would blame him- he'd have done the same if the other two had gone missing. 

It all made his heart ache even harder. 

Footsteps along the dark hall made Tubbo jolt upwards, carefully shaking Ranboo to wake him up, well, as much as possible from his drug-forced haze that the boy had been pushed into. 

Ranboo twitched a finger to let Tubbo know he was aware, not that Tubbo knew that. 

And then Philza Minecraft was in front of them. 

Tubbo bared his teeth at the man, but it came out a barely quivering mess. Due to cold or his nerves, Tubbo didn't know. 

"What do you want?" His voice came out quiet and raspy, trembly, despite himself. 

Phil flashed a sickening grin at the two boys. "I want to know all about Tommy."

***

When Tommy next woke up, the lights had been turned off and he was tucked neatly in bed. 

A irritated growl ripped its way from Tommy's throat as he forced himself up, almost tripping as his head went fuzzy before clearing. A change of clothes had been placed on the end of his bed, a neat red and white t-shirt with basic blue jeans. 

Tommy ignored it, after throwing it onto the floor and stomping on it, of course. He could basically hear the exasperated sigh Phil would likely be releasing. 

Pacing about his room uselessly, Tommy felt like he was slowly cracking. He'd spent time sobbing in the closet, screaming at the cameras, ripping his arms further open and bloodying the perfect white sheets, and exploring every inch of the room while simultaneously trying his best to destroy whatever he could with his hands and failing miserably. 

Hours passed before the door next opened, and Tommy barely glanced upwards from the corner of the room he had squished himself into, hiding his face in one of the heavenly fluffy pillows he'd been left with. 

"What do you want?" His voice came out muffled and raspy, throat sore. 

"Come on downstairs, kiddo. Sorry for leaving you alone so long, we had a business meeting," Phil apologized. 

Tommy didn't budge. "Whatever. I'm fine here." 

The pillow got yanked away from him, leaving the bright lights to blare into Tommy's face evilly as the boy scrunched his eyes up to glare at the man. 

Phil had the same stupid smile on his face as always. "It wasn't an offer." 

Tommy flipped him off as he pushed himself upwards, crossing his arms and following the man back to the hallway. 

"Hold on, we need to bandage your arms." Phil waved at Tommy to have a seat, and per normal, he refuses to budge. 

Pulling some bandages out from his pocket, Phil put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and in one quick movement, had him forced down and sitting uncomfortably on his knees on the gently carpet. 

Yanking Tommy's arms outward, Phil started wrapping them in the white bandage, even parts of his arms that hadn't been scratched open. 

"What are you doing?!" Tommy bit out. 

"Making sure you don't do any further damage," Phil explained, as he finished tying the last piece up. 

"Great. Now I'm a mummy."


	4. Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A NEW DISCORD! PLEASE JOIN AND CHILL WITH US! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/QPMHzwxaW8

Tommy sat uncomfortably across from Wilbur, Techno on the end with Phil at the head of the table as they ate. 

Well, everyone else ate. Tommy refused to touch the full plate in front of him. First off, it had more food on it then Tommy had eaten in months, and secondly, he didn't trust these people not to try and weaken or poison him. He'd do without food until escape, though Tommy was all too aware of Phil's harsh gaze prickling into him. 

To his surprise, it was actually Techno who spoke up first. 

"Why aren't you eating?" His voice remained still and cool, contained in a robotic way. 

"Because I don't want to." 

"That's not going to be good enough, I'm afraid," Phil sighed. "You need to eat at least half that plate."

"Or what?" Tommy challenged. 

"Or I'll force it down your throat," Techno shrugged. 

Tommy glared. "No you won't."

"Try me."

"Toms, will you just eat your food?" Wilbur interrupted. 

Tommy paused, as though he were considering it before crossing his arms and turning away. "No." 

"Tommy-," With another deep sigh, Phil sent Techno a nod of permission, prompting the boy to shove his chair backwards and slip next to Tommy. 

Tommy immediately went to stand only for a firm grip to yank him back down. 

"Ey! Let me go, you bastard!" 

"Don't call your brother a bastard," Phil ordered. 

"I'll call him whatev-!" Tommy's voice went muffled as Techno shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth, before forcefully shutting his jaw so tight that Tommy knew it would be bruised later. 

Tommy held the food as long as possible in his mouth until he finally had to relent and swallowed. Tears pricked at his eyes and Tommy no longer held the willpower to force them down as they started to drip down his cheeks. 

But he kept his mouth clamped shut. No way was he making this any easier for the pricks. 

Techno released Tommy and rolled his eyes, shooting Wilbur a glare as he laughed and clapped his hands. Phil put his head down in his hands and Tommy somehow just couldn't get himself to feel bad for the man. 

"You do this, then!" Techno growled, sliding back into his own seat. 

Tommy shook his head pleadingly, but Wilbur only shrugged. 

"Sure. Tommy," and then his voice sounded irresistible to the boy, soothing, almost calling to him. "Eat your food. All of it." 

Robotically, Tommy picked up his fork and started to eat. Tears streamed more freely down his face now but he couldn't stop himself from the retched movements until his plate had been cleared. 

Phil, Wilbur and Techno had quit staring at him at the abilities use, instead turning to talk of a meeting that had gone sourly, according to Philza at least. 

All Tommy wanted to do was sink beneath the earth and never return. When the final bite of food had been taken, Tommy felt the spell release him, and his hands dropped loosely to the side. He felt sick, stomach twisting cruelly and nausea spinning his head. 

Going to stand up turned out a mistake when Tommy immediately spun and dropped to the floor as the room did cartwheels around him. 

"Tommy!" 

In an instant, the three men were around him, Phil gently picking him up with worry painted on his face. 

"Maybe that had been a bit too much food..." Wilbur muttered, guilt scrunching his expression. 

Tommy weakly pushed his way out of Phil's grip. "Lemme go," he swore, immediately snapping his mouth shut at the fresh wave of nausea. 

Phil took him by the shoulders and gently led him back to the living room, seating the boy on the couch who reacted immediately by curling up. 

"When you're feeling better, Wilbur can give you a tour. Until then, just take it easy," Phil ordered, leaning down to place a kiss on the sweaty boys forehead. 

Tommy felt like throwing up even more now then before, but to his immense relief, Phil left, Techno right on his tail and leaving him alone with Wilbur. 

The silence was overbearing except for the crackle from the occasional tv, where the screen was still set on Tommy's now empty room. The sheets had been replaced, no longer a bloodied mess. 

A stroking on Tommy's back snapped him from his thoughts, but any protests were swallowed by the nausea and pain twirling his insides. 

Wilbur hummed, pleased with the lack of arguing. 

Tommy just wanted to end it. 

***

A few hours passed before Tommy was up and moving again, waiting impatiently as Wilbur tucked the guitar he'd brought out in the first half hour away. 

"Can we go now?" Tommy demanded impatiently. The sooner he got to explore the sooner he could find an escape route. 

Wilbur laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He strode forward, but not before ruffling Tommy's hair much to the boys protest. 

Basically skipping alongside Wilbur, Tommy couldn't stop the awe from escaping him at all the rooms, and yet it was such a waste of space and money. So many empty rooms, so many unused pools and game rooms, it was all so useless. 

Amusement lit Wilbur at the reaction of his new little brother, but it ended when they reached the near end of the tour. 

"What's that door to?" Tommy wondered, pointing at a plain door on the side tucked neatly away. 

Wilbur had really been hoping Tommy wouldn't notice it. "That's to the basement. You're not to go down there, okay?" 

Tommy crossed his arms stubbornly. 

"Tommy-," 

No response. 

"TOMMY!" 

Tommy winced at the yell and quickly nodded. 

Wilbur took a calming breathe and tried to smile at the gremlin child. "Good. Now let's continue." 

Tension lit between them as they walked on and Tommy no longer had the same excitement he had before, instead opting to keep his head low and mouth shut. 

Finally, they reached the final room. 

"And this is a present to you," Wilbur smiled, though it was admittedly strained. 

Tommy peeked up at Wilbur before pushing the door open and being blinded by a bright light. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust before staring at what was before him. 

"...dirt?" 

But that's not what caught Tommy's attention. 

The entire room was enwrapped in glass that shone and showed a world outside surrounded by gorgeous trees and a glistening lake that connected to the room, running small streams next to and under boxes of dirt that littered the room. 

Tommy immediately loved it. 

"It's a gardening room," Wilbur explained, gesturing around as Tommy stepped forward to further study the outside world. "For a hobby, I suppose. Though don't go getting any ideas, that glass can withstand a lot." 

To prove his point, Wilbur yanked out a gun and shot at the glass only for to Tommy's horror it to bounce right off and bury itself into the wood of one of the boxes. 

"Hey!" He crowed. "Guns away in here!" Tommy leaned down to check the damage to the box with a scowl. "You better be fixing that." 

Wilbur waved a hand lazily. "I will, relax." 

Tommy nodded in approval, still soaking in the warmth of the sun gratefully when Wilburs narrowed eyes caught his attention. 

"What?!" Tommy challenged. 

Wilbur kept a careful gaze on him, calculating, almost. "Nothing." 

"Good." 

***

Tubbo was tired. He didn't know how long he'd been up, but the boy refused to sleep. Not right now- he could sleep when his family was back together. 

The mismatched boy leaning against Tubbo started to twitch. Tubbo looked on, hope brightening his dark circled eyes. 

"Ranboo?" 

"Mm," the boy groaned, slowly struggling to shakily sit up. 

"Ranboo!" Tubbo wrapped his friend in a tight embrace, ignoring the tears prickling in his eyes. "You're awake!" Relief allowed Tubbo to slump backwards. "God, you worried me, you prick!" Tubbo gently gave Ranboos shoulder a nudge, careful not to knock over the still dazed boy. 

Ranboo rubbed his pounding head. "God, why's everything so loud?!" He paused. "Where's Tommy?" 

Tubbo slumped over again. "No clue. I woke up here with you asleep and unwilling to wake up." 

"I was drugged," Ranboo hissed, a moan of pain at the sudden movement of trying to lean backwards against the cage wall. 

"Oh." Tubbo had nothing to say to that. 

Their silence, despite being wary was quite comfortable, and interrupted by footsteps down the hallway. These ones were much heavier then Philza's light steps. 

"You're awake," a monotone voice met the frightened boys.

Techno met Ranboos frightful stare with narrowed eyes, until Ranboos landed on the vial in Technoblades hand. 

"No!" Tubbo shrieked, making Ranboo wince and cower back. 

Techno had no time for the dramatics. "This will only make it so you can't teleport. Give me your arm, Ranboo." 

Ranboo took in a shaky breathe. He'd already confirmed he couldn't teleport, whatever drug had been injected into his system sure was doing its job. Still, the boy shook his head. He had to get out and find Tommy. 

Tubbo seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Where's Tommy?!" 

Techno raised an eyebrow. "That's not your concern. Ranboo give me your arm." 

Ranboo refused to move and Techno sighed as though this was the most irritating thing to happen all day. 

"Either you give me your arm, or Tubbo pays for the disobedience and I ensure you never see Tommy again." 

Ranboo and Tubbo paled, Ranboo scrambling forward to stick his arm out the bars for Techno. Tubbo grabbed Ranboos other hand and squeezed reassuringly, but didn't dare make another move to stop them. 

Techno stuck the needle carelessly into Ranboos arm, making the boy release a small cry as he wiggled it around. Releasing the liquid into his arm, fire burned in Ranboos veins as it entered, making him grit his teeth and tears prick at his eyes. Tubbo squeezed Ranboos hand harder. 

Once it was done, Ranboo yanked his arm back and whimpered in the corner. 

Tubbo straightened himself. "Now, let us see Tommy." 

Techno barely twitched. "No." 

"NO!" Tubbo started to swear as Techno calmly walked away, leaving the drowsy and scared boys in the cage. "That wasn't the deal! Wai-,"

The door slammed with a loud thud, silencing any further cries Tubbo had. 

"...Tommy..."

***

Wilbur hummed on one of the windowsills, strumming a guitar carelessly while Tommy rumbled through a chest in the front of the room, pulling out seed packet after seed packet. 

He'd already started planting multiple seeds, and had only one box left to fill. Tommy had to admit- he'd always wanted his own farm. An infinite food source for him and his friends...

The thought sent a jolt of pain through Tommy's chest. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He wanted his friends. 

Wilbur glanced upwards at the small sniffles. "What's wrong, Toms?" 

"Nothing." Tommy tried his best to stifle the wails threatening to escape, but only succeeded in releasing more tears. Everything hurt. 

Wilbur hopped down, leaving his guitar as he gently brushed a tear from Tommy's face. "Come on, you can tell me." 

And Tommy snapped. "I miss my fucking friends! It's your fault their gone, and I just want them back, okay?! I should've been there more for them but you pricks were pulling me away and now look whats that's resulted in! You've stolen me from my life! Don't just expect me to be happy about it! You're all a bunch of stupid bitch boys and I just want to go fucking home! So you can take your shitty garden and shitty food and shove it up your-," 

"That's enough." 

Phil's cold voice was enough to snap Tommy from his rant and turn his head in embarrassment and frustration, sobs threatening to choke him up.

Then the man was stalking forward and Tommy's face was yanked by a firm hand so he was face to face with Philza. 

"I don't want to hear you talking like that again." 

Tommy stared right back at Phil, eyes narrowed but no where near as intimidating as Philza's glare. 

"Then I want to see my friends."


End file.
